Global Warming
by sk84life
Summary: Casey and Derek go on a family vacation to California. They also happen to run into someone who might cause some complications for Derek. Will there be a summer fling? Find out. Better summary inside. Rating for language. DASEY.MASEY
1. Chapter 1

**Global Warming**

Summary: It's the last day of junior year for Casey and Derek. They're expecting the best summer of their lives, but too bad they're gonna be spending it with the parentals, and the three little problems. To their surprise, an unexpected person is also vacationing there with his family. Boy, is this going to be a heck of a summer.

(A/N): K, so this is my first story ever. This chapter is going to be in Casey's POV, I think I might switch off each chapter, I don't know yet. The first chapter might be kinda bland, but please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own LWD.

It's sixth period on a Friday and it seems like it would be another eternity before the bell rang. I mean I love school and all, but come on! It's the last day of me being a junior and I'm so ready to go and get me a tan. Summer is finally here and nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to stop me from having the most amazing summer ever...unless of course that step brother of mine, ruins it. But, this time, I'm not going to let it happen. He has ruined my life ever since my mother said "I do," to George. This summer is **my **summer and nothing or _no one_ is going to ruin it.

"RRRRRRIIIINGG!!"

"Finally! If I had to be in that classroom for another second I would have killed myself already," said Emily as we were walking down the hall to my locker. "So Case, are you excited for this summer and all the cute boys were gonna meet?" cooed Emily.

"Oh Em, you have no idea how excited I am. I'm so ready to go to the beach, and the mall, and OW!" I look down and see Derek's foot, which I just tripped over. The I look up to see Derek and his dumbass hockey buddies cracking up.

"Hey, Klutzilla! They're called eyes. Use it!" Derek said matter-of-factly, and then shot me his infamous smirk.

"W-W-Well, maybe you should!" I stammered trying to save myself from humiliation with a hopeful comeback, but even I have to admit that that was lame.

"Oh damn, Klutzilla's got some pretty sick comebacks. I think she deserves a cookie now." Derek said sarcastically.

"Just shut it, Derek." I said as I shoved him into the lockers. Emily and I walked home, because I was obviously not going to get a ride home with Derek. Sometimes, I feel bad for Emily because it seems like Derek always ruins our best friend bonding times with his irrelevant, smart-ass comments. Although, not that she would mind, since she's only in love with him.

"Sorry Em, for my jerk of a step brother, Derek. Ugh, he just really gets on my nerves. Like does he have to say half the shit he says. I mean they're really unnecessary."

"No worries Casey, I understand he's an asshole, but come on now. He's way too hot to be human."

"Ew Em! That's wrong on so many levels!" We finally reached our houses and I said bye to my best friend. "Alright Em, I'll see you later. Bye! Call you tomorrow!"

"Bye Casey."

Wow, was I glad to be home. Today had to be the longest day of my life. I just couldn't wait to get inside and have a nice warm bath.

As I walked in, I saw Marti under the table playing cat, Lizzie and Edwin locking themselves up in the games closet doing God knows what, and Derek's lazyass in front of the tv. "Where are Mom and George?"

Silence. So I ask again, "Where are Mom and George?" Once again, no one replies so I went over to the tv and stood in front of it.

"Um, may I help you?" Derek asked dully and not very amused.

"Oh, so it speaks," I challenged, seeing his jaws tense up.

"I'm gonna be doing more than speaking, if you don't get out of my face." Derek threatened.

"If that was supposed to be a threat, even Marti could do better."

"Hey!" came a squeal from Marti under the table.

"Alright Klutz, can you go on with whatever rant you were gonna go on with, cuz I've kinda got a date to get ready for."

"K first, I wasn't gonna rant on about anything and second, where are Mom and George?"

"One, I don't know. Two, I don't care." He said as he got up and started towards the stairs.

"Ugh Derek, you're useless. You're a cruel, inconsiderate jerk! You know that?"

"Not caring!" he yelled from atop the staircase. I gave up and headed towards the kitchen because my stomach was growling like crazy. I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and started to scoop some with my finger until I heard the front door open. "Kids! We're home and we have some very exciting news for you guys, so get all your butts over here!" yelled George.

"Yay! Did you guys get me a pony?" questioned Marti.

"No honey, it's not a pony, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it just as much." my mother replied. Lizzie and Edwin came over to the living room deep in conversation about some "research" they've been doing for weeks now. And Derek came down the stairs slowly, taking his sweet time. Seems like he was just as excited about this as I was. Not.

As we all got seated, George started, "Kids, now we know how hard you guys have tried in school so Nora and I decided that you guys really deserved a vacation."

"Awww, noooo," we all whined. I know I'm being immature, but the past vacations with the Venturi family, or to be more specific, DEREK, have not really been the best times of my life.

"_Der-rek! Where did you hide the key to my hotel room?!"_

"_How the hell should I know?"_

"_Because I saw you and Edwin sneaking in there earlier to take Lizzy and my prize from the carnival earlier_. _You guys aren't as sneaky as you think you are."_

"_Well, speak for yourself Ms. Hypocrite of the year."_

"_What?! How am I being a hypocrite?"_

"_Don't play dumb, Princess. I saw you trick the two little boys to lose so you can win the prize for yourself."_

" _Well they were brats and they deserved it!"_

"_Whatever. Maybe you should check your belongings before you go and accuse innocent people of stealing your stupid room key."_

_That liar! He was never going to get away with this because I know exactly what I have in my purse and there definitely will not be a room key in there. But to my astonishment, there it was. Right in front of my eyes was the key which let me in my room. I just glared at Derek and went in my room. I just wanted to shower and go to bed so that this nightmare of a vacation would be over already. _

_As soon as I stepped out of the shower, Lizzie came running into the room. "Casey! Casey! You have to come to the poolside RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Breathe Liz, calm down. Is everything alright?"_

"_Um, Yeah...no...kinda...just come!"_

"_Alright, alright. Just let me get dressed and I'll be right down." So I walked over to my luggage to grab some clothes until I saw it open with nothing in it._

"_Liz, what is it exactly that's over by the poolside?"_

"_I'd rather you go check it out for yourself." I don't know why, but I had a strange feeling that Derek had something to do with this._

_So we both ran there as fast as we can. Then I stopped dead when I saw all my clothes and bras & panties floating around in the pool. And to make matters worse, there were some super cute boys around my age in the hot tub cracking up. _

"_UGH!!! DER-REK!!!!!!"_

"Come on guys, I haven't even told you where we were going yet!" George whined back.

"Does it really matter? I'm still gonna be stuck with you guys. No offence." Derek kicked in.

"Well, whether you guys like it or not, we're all going to California for a week!" George and my mom told us, way too enthusiastically. "Now go upstairs and start packing, because we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Oh. My. God. Just when I thought nothing could ruin my summer, this comes up. And California isn't the problem...a certain step brother is the problem. A week in California with the parentals, the three little problems, and Derek. Great. Just fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): This chapter is going to be in Derek's point of view. It's gonna take place from when George tells them about the vacation to the next day. Please tell me how I'm doing with the story. I've never really written stories in my entire life, so I don't know if the characters are too OOC or anything. Thanks guys. Here's chapter 2.

"Well, whether you guys like it or not, we're all going to California for a week! Now go upstairs and start packing, because we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Dad and Nora told us with huge grins on their faces.

Um right. There is no way in fucking hell that I'm going to be spending my first week of summer with the family, not to mention CASEY. Let me tell you about us. The first time I saw her was at the rehearsal dinner for our parent's wedding.

_My dad was freaking out because Edwin and I were still not dressed for the rehearsal dinner. "Derek! Edwin! Hurry up and get dressed now! Don't make me come and dress you guys like I'm doing with Marti! We're already late as it is!"_

"_Dad, take a chill pill. I'm on the last level of Babe Raider, I'll go get dressed, as soon as I win," I told him nonchalantly. _

"_Yeah Dad, Derek's about to win. We're almost gonna see the topless level!!" Edwin chimed in excitedly.  
_

_Out of nowhere, my dad appears in front of the tv and unplugs the game. "Hey!" Edwin and I yell simultaneously. _

"_I said NOW." he threatened. Wow, what an ugly face he had on. But it was a face that I've seen quite often, and boy did I not like it._

_"__You're no fun," I said and headed upstairs with Edwin._

_We drove there in silence except for my dad tapping on the steering wheel out of nervousness. It was too quiet so I decided to break the silence, "So Pops, are there gonna be any hot chicks there?"_

"_Derek, this dinner isn't for you to find yourself some "hot chicks." It's for us to rehearse for the wedding. And for you guys to finally be able to meet Nora's two wonderful daughters. The older one is your age and the younger is one is Edwin's age, so I'm sure you guys will really get along. They're both really smart and neat and organized and (sigh) not us."_

_Great. Now we're gonna have two totally uptight little princesses living under our roof. Just what I need in my life._

_We finally got to the place and I was already wanting it to be over. When we got inside, I went to get myself a soda because I definitely needed the caffeine right now. As I went over to the drinks, I saw a smokin' hot brunette getting a drink. I guess this night wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Sup, I'm Derek."_

"_Well hello, It's Casey." she said sexily._

"_So, I'm assuming you're on the bride's side?" Duh Derek. Or else she'd be related to me. (shivers)_

"_Ooh, great assumption." Great. Now she thinks I'm an idiot. "Well, maybe I'll see you around...or maybe not." she said and walked away just like that. Ha, like I was going to let her go just like that. My ass._

"_Apparently someone likes to play hard to get," I said with my infamous smirk smacked on my face._

"_And who says I'm playing?" She said and walked into the girls bathroom. Can she stop running away maybe? Thanks._

_When she came back out, I was standing there waiting for her. "Hey, so it seems like —" she cut me off and placed a very unexpected, yet aggressive kiss on my lips. She then gave me a wink and walked off to her table. A challenge...Derek likes._

"_Derek! Come over here for a sec, I want you to meet Nora's daughters," my dad yelled over at me. So I walked over to my dad who happened to be standing next to Casey, the girl that just totally blew my mind. "Derek, these are your new stepsisters Casey and Lizzie."_

_Fuck, I did not just kiss my stepsister. This had to be totally wrong, although it felt totally right._

"Der-rek! Phooone! It's a giiiiirl!" Marti screamed up to her favorite stepbrother.

"Thanks Smarti, you can hang up now!" I yelled back. "Hey Kendra, so about that date tonight...yeah, I'm gonna have to schedule a rain check. See, my dad just told us about this lame family vacation that we're gonna have to go on and we leave tomorrow morning, so I have to spend tonight packing for it._"_

"Aww Der-ry, you promised!"

"Yeah I know, but it wasn't my choice. My dad's making us go. So, maybe we can schedule it for when I get back?"

"Alright, only for you cuz you're my favorite Der-bear"

"Haha, yeah, umm so bye." Man, that girl is just asking for drama.

So I decided to pack last minute because I'm Derek and that's what I do. As I was heading towards my bed to just relax and listen to some music, I saw Casey walk past my room debating on which book to bring on the vacation. God, she was once never like that. She use to be so laidback and chill, yet at the same time aggressive and overpowering. Not that she's not overpowering now. I mean she use to be so...sexy, until her and Sammy boy went out. Yes, I called my step sister sexy, and it's true; she was. But she wasn't as paranoid about everything and she didn't worry so much and just lived life to the fullest. But after Sam and her broke up over some stupid reason, she became all freakish. All she started to think about was school, school, school probably so she could keep her mind off of Sam. Even Emily noticed. At the rehearsal dinner, after she found out that we were step siblings, she freaked for like a minute then we went right on back to flirting...of course the family didn't notice because they're pretty much oblivious to everything, except for maybe Lizzie and Edwin, but you can never tell with those two. They didn't mention anything, so we didn't mention anything. It's just better that way. Then Sammy boy came along and well, Casey and I were history. They dated for about a month and then THEY were history. But their relationship changed her for some odd reason. I just mess with her now to see if we could ever have what we once had and because she's pretty fucking hot when she's angry. I just wish Casey was like how she was before. I don't know. Maybe she really deserves this vacation. "DER-REK!!" (sigh) Here we go again.

"Why the hell did you take out my clothes from the washing machine when IT WAS STILL IN USE?!"she came screaming into my room without even bothering to knock, not that it mattered.

"Maybe so I can wash my clothes?"

"Well, you could have waited till I was done with it! Gosh, you have no respect for other peoples' properties!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't have a shit load of fucking clothes, you would have been done already. You do know that five other people live in this house."

"UGH!!!!!!!! Well fucking hurry up!!" she screamed and then stomped out of my room. Yes, and I have to live with _that_.

When I looked at the clock, it read 11:47, and I was getting mighty tired so I decided to pack. It's not like I need that much shit cuz I'll look good no matter what. After a couple shorts, shirts, boxers, and boardshirts, I felt satisfied. Then I realized that I needed deodorant, so I went to the bathroom to grab it. When I got inside, I saw a very, very, VERY, tiny, hot pink, string-like thing hanging on the shower. Out of curiosity, I grabbed it and tried to figure out what the hell it could be used for.

"What are you doing with my bikini?" came a voice from behind which sounded an awful lot like Caseys.

I jumped and threw the mess of "strings" into the shower. Now I know what it is. "Uh, nothing!" I quickly said and walked out of there before she could see my totally red face. Before I got to my room, I snuck a glance back at Casey and saw her walk into her room with a huge smirk on her face.

(A/N): So what'd you guys think? Sorry it wasn't as long as I expected for it to be. Well, tell me if they're too OOC. And the whole "Sam" thing kinda just came outta my ass. I thought it kinda fit. And no worries you guys, they'll get to California soon. Thankss 3


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Thanks guys for the reviews. It really keeps me motivated. But I'm sure you guys can do better. ;D Anyways this chapter gets a little interesting. You guys get to find out what happened between Casey and Sam, and finally, the mystery person appears. It's kinda short, but anyways, have fun. Here's Chapter 3.

"_Derek...mph...shh...people...are...right...out...the...door...they'll...hear...us...and...we'll...get...caught..." I moaned out._

"_Case...you're...too...paranoid..." Derek said while kissing me senseless. Then someone banged on the door. "Get out you little hooligans! This is an airplane, not a hotel room! There are people out here actually WANTING to use the toilet!!"_

"_Shit Derek! What did I tell you. I'll go sit down first and then you come five minutes later. Got it?"_

"_Alright, alright, got it!"_ _I straightened out my clothes and flattened my hair, so that I looked somewhat innocent. Then I took a seat down telling my mom that there was a huge line for the toilet because SOMEONE was in there fooling around with some girl. I think my mom got the picture of who that someone could be. Then Derek came strolling in with a smirk on his face. "What's with you?" George asked his son suspiciously._

"_Oh nothing, just having a little fun in the bathroom." Derek replied while plopping in the seat next to mine._

"_Oh god Derek, I don't even want to know," George replied while shaking his head._

"Earth to Space Case!!" Derek said, while waving his hands in front of my face. "We just landed in California. I can't believe you fell asleep the whole flight here."

Oh god, I can't believe I just dreamt that Derek and I were fooling around. Ew.

"Kids, don't lose each other. George and I are going to figure out the hotel plans, alright? While we do that, I want you guys to go get your luggages from the pick up area. Derek, I want you to get Marti's luggage also," my mom told us while eyeing Derek.

"Hey Casey, don't be so bummed about this trip. I don't think it'll be as bad as you think it'll be." Lizzie said reassuringly.

"Thanks Liz. I guess I really need this vacation. After having to deal with school, and Derek, and..." I stopped walking and sighed. "And Sam." Lizzie was the only one that knew what happened between Sam and I. No one else knew. Not even Emily. I just told everyone that I wasn't ready for a serious relationship and that's why Sam and I broke up. Lame excuse, I know, but everyone else bought it...except for Lizzie. So I told her what happened.

"_Mom, can I take the car to school real quick? I need to go pick up my AP U.S. book for my homework tonight." I asked my mom as I entered the kitchen. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Casey, George and I have reservations for dinner with a family friend. Can't you take Derek's car?"_

"_As if, Mom. Like Derek would let me take his beat up, old junk anywhere." I said while pouring myself a glass of milk._

"_Um, her name is Red Hot and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her a 'beat up, old junk' Thanks." Derek said and snatched my glass of milk away. _

"_Der-rek! Give it back!" I screeched._

"_Sorry Sis, finders keepers-losers weepers." he said with his smirk on his face once again._

"_Derek, give Casey back her milk and will you please just take her to school real quick, she needs to pick up her book." my mother said pleadingly._

"_Fine, I need to go pick up my hockey equipment anyways." _

"_Thanks, Derek," I said and turned to walk to my room._

"_Buuuuurp. Anytime Klutz." he belched and walked towards the front door._

"_Ew! You're such a pig, Derek!"_

"_I've been called worse, Case. Now hurry up! You have ten seconds to be in the car."_

_I can never understand that kid. Yes, him and I use to flirt way in the beginning when we first met. Hell, I even kissed him...before I found out that he was my step brother, though. But we got along. Derek and I use to have lots of fun, until I met Sam. Sam was a great guy. He supported me with everything. I could tell him anything and everything. He was like another best friend. __Then he asked me out and everything was just super! I could tell that Derek had a problem with this because he tried to stop us from getting together all the time! One time, he even came up with this stupid 'male code blue' rule where you can't date your best friend's siblings–and yes step sibs counted. I only went after Sam because I knew Derek and I could never have anything. He then eventually got over it. We don't really talk about our "love lives" with each other. And I'm glad. Sam and I have been going out for almost a month, and I couldn't be any happier._

"_Finally! It's not like you're going on a date or anything, you're just going to school." Derek scolded me for taking so long ._

"_Shut up, Derek. Just drive." I said, not really in the mood to bicker with him._

_Derek pulled into the student parking lot of the school and parked the car. "Alright, I'm going to the gym and picking up my equipment. Where do you wanna meet?"_

"_Um, back at the car?" _

"_K cool, sounds good to me." he said and walked into the building._

_I walked to my locker and put the combination in. I checked all my books and my AP U.S. book wasn't there. "Hmm, where could it be then?" I asked myself. I kinda felt like a loser, because I was talking to myself. But no one else was there. It was Sunday evening. No one would be at school on a Sunday evening. I probably left it in my history class. So I walked over to my class and stopped in front of the door when I heard something in there. I opened the door just a crack and my heart stopped beating at the sight that I saw. I was speechless and I couldn't bear to move. There was Sam, my Sam, and Tinker totally going at it. I felt like I was watching a totally gross high school version of "Brokeback Mountain" starring my boyfriend, Sam, as Heath Ledger and Tinker, my partner in crime when we pulled the baddest prank of the year and almost got Derek expelled, as Jake Gyllenhaal. Tears just streamed down my cheeks, and I ran towards the car. When I saw Derek already in there I tried to dry up the tears and act like I didn't just find out that my fucking boyfriend was gay._

"_What's up with you?" Derek asked eyeing me intensely. _

"_Nothing, let's just go home," I replied trying to sound calm when my heart was tearing up into pieces inside._

I haven't spoken to_ S_am ever since that day. I just stayed away from boys because I just couldn't trust them anymore. "Casey, just don't think about it anymore. It was the past and the past will always be the past," my little sister told me.

Once I got my luggage, I accidentally dropped my purse and everything fell out of there. I knelt down to pick everything up until I saw another hand reaching out and helping me. When I looked up, I saw beautiful green eyes, staring back into mine."Casey?"

I recognized his face, but I couldn't figure out how I knew him. "Um–"

"It's Max. From Derek's party. I accidentally went into your room thinking it was the bathroom. Remember me?"

(A/N): Yeah, cliff hanger. Sorry!! Well tell me what you guys think!!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:) Sorry for the late update. I've kinda been caught up with school, work , and just kickin it with some people. But here's the next chapter. It's nothing really. Oh, and I'm just going to be hinting Dasey. It's not really going to happen until towards the end of the story and I don't know when that'll be. Just letting you guys know. Sorry if you're upset by that, but that's probably how it's going to happen. Anyways, here it is.

"It's Max. From Derek's party. I went into your room thinking it was the bathroom. Remember me?"

"Oh, yeah! Hey Max! I was wondering when I'd see you again." Casey said ecstatically.

Ew. I think I just puked in my mouth a little. The guy is such a fruit, I can't even look at him anymore. Casey has no idea what she's getting herself into...so, before she can get into it any further... "Hey McDonald! You do know that your skirt is tucked in your underwear, right?" I yelled out at her knowing she'd be fuming at me any second.

"Der-rek!" she screeched as her face was reddening by the second. She checked her skirt and it was perfectly fine except for some wrinkles from the flight. "Sorry Max, for my stupidass step brother."

"Haha no worries, I know how Derek can get, trust me. I guess you have business to take care of...so I hope I run into you later? "

"I hope." she said dreamily. Then she turned to me and I knew it was coming. "Derek, why can't you just let me live my life? Huh? Why do you always have to ruin everything for me? It's my first time actually liking someone else ever since...you know who," she said pointedly as her eyes were burning through me.

"Sorry Case, I'm just trying to protect you," I said as I grabbed Marti's and my luggage and walked towards our parents.

"Protect me? You're trying to protect me? From what? The guy's not a serial killer!" she said while she was right on my heels.

I turned around and she bumped into me, but she didn't move. "Casey, please just listen to me. This guy is no good. Just trust me on this one," I said staring intently into her large blue orbs.

"Oh right. And I should trust you because you know everything and everyone, right? Because you haven't tried to ruin every single one of my dates or relationships. Alright Derek, I totally trust you," she spat back.

Our bodies were so close and her scent was so mesmerizing, that I couldn't look into her beautiful eyes for another second or else I would've done something that would have caused a handful of problems. "Forget it, Case." then I turned around and walked away.

"Alright kids, we're all set to go, but you guys will have to figure out how the rooming will work. We got a grand suite, a regular suite, and a regular room overlooking the ocean, but only has one queen size bed. Now Nora and I are taking the grand suite because well, we paid for it. So tell us how you guys want to room." my dad told us.

"Well you see Father, I would like to stay in the suite because I think I deserve it," Edwin said.

"Yeah...uh... me too," Lizzie said then looked over at Edwin who gave her a sly smile.

"Dad, I just want the room with the ocean view," I stated. Then I started the counting the seconds to see how long it will take 'till Casey had something to say about this. One...Two...Thr--

"Derek, you only want it so you can spy on all the girls in their bikinis!" Wow. That wasn't even three seconds. That's a record. "Um, duh," I said as if there were any other reasons.

"Ugh, you're such a pig. Well, I want that room because I think it'll be really calm and relaxing to fall asleep listening to the waves crashing amongst themselves," she said just picturing it in her head.

"BOOORINNNGG," I said dramatically and slumped my shoulders to add more effect. "I think my reason is more equitable."

"Pff. As if you know what equitable means!" she doubted and crossed her arms to look more defiant.

"Casey! Derek! Can we go one conversation without you two biting each others head's off? Now, since you both want the room, you guys can share it since there's a queen size bed in there anyways. And Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti can stay in the suite," Nora said.

"But me and Daphne want to stay with Smerek!" Marti yelled out at Nora.

"But Sweety, there's not enough room for Daphne and you both to stay with Derek, so you two can stay with Lizzie and Edwin in a big suite where you guys can play and run around and do all that fun stuff." Nora persuaded and succeeded at that.

"Yay! So we could play cat, and Lizzie can be the dog and Edwin can be the mouse and I'll be the cat!"

"Alright, seems to me like we're all ready. Let's go family!" my dad cheered .

We got a cab and took it to the resort. To be honest, it was a pretty sick resort. We're staying at the Hyatt Resort & Spa. There was a bridge that lead from the resort right to the beach, it was pretty fucking insane. For sure, there was nothing like that in Ontario. (A/N: Sorry if there is something like that in Ontario, I just thought it fit, so I wrote it.)

"Okay, Casey and Derek, here are your keys. You two are down the hall from us. Lizzie and Edwin, here are your keys. You guys are next door. Marti won't stay with you guys the whole time, I'm sure she'll want to switch around. But we'll keep her luggage in our room so it's easier. Alright, now George and I are gonna go and get a drink and Marti will come with. I want all of you guys to start unpacking. Keep your phones on!"

Casey and I walked down the lobby and down the very long hallway to our room silently. It was really quiet and was getting kinda awkward, so I pulled out my Ipod. As I was about to stick the headphones in my ears, Casey spoke. "Derek, why?"

"Um, because it's too quiet, so I'm going to listen to some music?" I answered unsure of why she asked that.

"No. Why do you do half the stuff you do? At times you're so aggravating, yet other times you can be really sweet. Like that time you got me a phone, or that time when you called my dad. That really meant a lot to me."

"Cuz I'm perfect. What can I say?" I said cockily as I smirked.

I saw a small smile appear on her face and a little giggle. "Derek!" She gave me a small push. "I'm serious."

I sighed. "I don't know, Case. It's just that I love messing around with you. I don't really mean to say the stuff I say. It just flows out of my mouth. I'm sorry."

She turned to me and looked into my eyes. "It's alright. And I'm sorry for always screaming and I guess nagging for every little thing. I just like things to be perfect even though there's no such thing."

"It's okay. Just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Ditto. Now let's go check out our room."

When we walked into our room, it was really homey. It wasn't as small as I thought it would be. The bed was pretty big and the bathroom was even bigger. We dropped our luggages and went over to the balcony. The balcony was probably the best part of the room. It was such a beautiful sight. And I, Derek Venturi, don't really use the word _beautiful_ that often. I guess I'll come clean. I didn't really choose this room to "spy on chicks in bikinis..." kind of. I chose it because I knew that Casey would choose it, knowing her. And I really did not want to be stuck with Edwin either. I mean look at it this way: annoying little brother? Or hot step-sister? I think we all know the answer.

"Alright, I'm off to the beach. I'm in a major need of a tan. I'll unpack when I get back. I have my phone on me if you guys need anything. Bye." Casey said as she came out of the bathroom, in just her bikini top and a jean skirt. Oh man, do I need a cold shower right now. She grabbed her towel and purse and walked out. I can't believe I just let her walk out of here like that. I guess she can, since I don't own her or anything.

I decided to unpack my stuff, so that afterward I could just relax for a bit. After I was done, I had my boardshorts on and grabbed a soda from the mini fridge, so I could sit on the balcony and bathe in the sun. I looked over at the beach to see that it wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. Then I spotted someone very familiar putting her towel down on the sand. I couldn't see clearly who it was, but I had a solution to that problem. I left my room and jogged to Lizzie and Edwin's suite. I banged on their door a few times. No one answered, so I banged a little harder and louder.

"What up big bro?" Edwin finally answered.

"Ed, get me your binoculars right now," I ordered.

"Already checking out the babes? Man, you're impatient."

"Edwin. Now."

"Alright, alright," he said as he rolled his eyes.

He came back with the binoculars in a couple minutes, "Derek, take care of it. Please don't drop it."

"Don't worry, I'm not Klutzilla," I replied, then jogged back to my room. When I got there, I went over to the balcony and searched for the girl again. She wasn't where she was before and it got a little more crowded, so it was harder to find her. Then I spotted her over by the edge of the water with another guy. I used the binoculars and saw that it was Casey with Max AGAIN! I saw Max pick her up and spin her around pretending to throw her in the water. He then put her down and she started splashing water at him. Oh man, this was not happening. She's gonna fall for him and then have her heart broken. I'm not going to let that happen to my, I mean Casey. I put the binoculars down and grabbed my towel. I'm going to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Wow, I think it's been like a month or two since I've last updated, but I've been pretty busy. And plus, I've had no motivation since I've been lacking of reviews for this story. Although I thank the ones that have reviewed. It means a lot. I get a lot of hits for this story, but don't just leave without reviewing. Anyways, I'll shut up. Oh by the way, THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER.

"Alright, I'm off to the beach. I'm in a major need of a tan. I'll unpack when I get back. I have my phone on me if you guys need anything. Bye." I said and headed out the door while Derek's jaws dropped.

As I walked down the lobby to the beach, quite a few guys checked me out and whistled. Usually, I'd freak and snap at them for being so disrespectful to women, but I'm on vacation. Who the fuck cares? Yes, maybe I might be a bit revealing, but I'm in California and I'm going to the beach, so oh well.

I got to the beach expecting it to be crowded, but it wasn't; just the way I like it. I found a nice sunny spot and started to put my towel down until someone flew at me and I toppled on top of him. I flipped my hair out of my face ready to scream at the idiot, then stopped to see that it was Max.

"Well, I see that we've run into each other again," he said, beaming underneath me.

"Or how about you ran into me?" I replied while getting to my feet.

"Oh, well...sorry about that. I was throwing a frisbee with my little sister. And apparently, she's a pretty good thrower," he answered in a coy manner.

"No worries, I'm thinking it might be a good thing that she's a good thrower or else you wouldn't have run into me," I said then checked him out up and down when he threw the frisbee back at his sister.

"I think so too. So, do you wanna go for a little swim?" he asked. I nodded and we headed towards the water. The chilly water tingled my toes and I yelped for the warmth of the sand. As I scurried back to the hot sand, two very toned arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I turned around and stared straight into Max's verdant, green eyes. He smiled and gave me a wink and before I knew it, I was lifted from the ground and was spinning in his arms.

"Is the Great Casey Macdonald scared of water?"

"Max!! Put me down! I swear if you don't put me down, you'll really regret it." I yelled, struggling to be in contact with the ground.

"Alright, alright. You're lucky you're hot," he smiled and put me down gently. I was flattered, but he wasn't gonna get away with it that easily. I gave him a smirk, then started splashing water at him. Before he could even splash me back, a tremendous splash came from beside us and drenched us both.

"Oops. Didn't mean to interrupt anything, but the water looked so god damn refreshing that I thought I'd take a dip," called Derek while lying on his back on a wave.

"Well, why couldn't you have taken a 'dip' in the pool?"

"Cuz I didn't want to," he replied not even looking at me.

"Fine. Then I guess Max and I will have to just go and take a 'dip' in the pool," I said, then grabbed Max's hand and went over to my towel. As I said that, I saw Derek staring Max down as if he was starving and just found his prey. I have no idea what his problem with Max is, but I honestly could give two shit about it.

"Uh Case, I'm gonna go tell my parents that I'm going back to the hotel, so I'll just meet up with you there, alright?"

"Sure, Max. I'll see you in a bit," I said and smiled sweetly at him. Then I turned around, smirked at Derek, grabbed my towel, and walked away from the Derek-infected beach.

After taking a couple steps, Derek was beside me again. "Casey, why are you hanging around with this lowlife?" he asked earnestly.

"And why do you keep stopping me from trying to hang out with him?" I asked him back.

"Because I told you already; I'm just trying to protect you."

"No you're not, you're just trying to ruin my vacation, Derek."

"Case, please. Just trust me."

I eyed him for a minute and considered taking his word..I couldn't do it. "I'll see you later," I said, then headed back to the hotel to meet up with Max..

As I walked to the pool, I had some questions swarming my mind; 'Why was Derek going crazy over this whole Max deal?', 'Why was he always trying to stop us from hanging out?' I didn't really care anymore when I saw the pool. It was so beautiful that I really did have to take a 'dip.' I dove in and just lazied around waiting for Max to show up. After an hour, I started to prune and got really tired, so I went to lay down on one of the pool side layout chairs. Within a matter a minutes, I knocked out right on the chair dreaming of Max and his tan & toned body.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Woot Woot!! Here's another chapter. And I did this pretty quickly too. I kind of like this chapter. You really have to use your imagination cuz there's two sexy boys in here that are well...sexy.

P.S. This is totally off topic, but how many of you are excited that there is going to be a Gossip Girl series on the CW this fall??? Cuz you know I sure as hell am. (You kinda had to have read the Gossip Girl series in order to get the show though...I totally recommend it.)

* * *

"I'll see you later," Casey said then headed back towards the hotel.

"Stupid Casey and stupid Max ruining my stupid vacation. Fuck it all," I murmured then flopped onto the sand with the waves crashing on my feet. I don't know why I'm tripping out over this whole situation. It's just stupid. Casey is just my step sister and she will always be just my step sister. And fucking Max is just a stupid. Why the fuck am I worrying about all this? It doesn't concern me. Therefore, fuck it. I'm just gonna go find me some hot babes to bone or something.

I pushed myself up and brushed my hands off, so they weren't all sandy. Then I started my scavenger hunt on the beach. Bulls eye! I spotted a smokin' hot blonde with a sickass body reapplying her sun block just a few feet away. "Um pardon me, miss? I seem to have lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?"

She attempted to stifle a laugh. "Well, aren't vee smooth?" she said in a sexy French accent, then patted an empty area on her towel suggesting me to sit next to her.

"Sup? The name's Derek," I said and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Jael," she said, then shook my hand in return. "So, vat brought you over here?"

"Well, other than this beautiful girl sitting next to me, I would have to say, I wanted to enjoy the scenery...catch my drift?" I said and got my smirk on.

She let out a small laugh. "Vow, you Cal-ee-forn-eea boys sure are funny."

"Actually, I'm from Canada just vacationing here with the fam. And what about yourself?"

"Vell, in case you have not noticed my accent, I am from France. I am here for a –how do you call it–modeling shoot?"

"Oh...a model, you say? Pretty impressive...but is it as impressive as these guns right here?" I said, then brought my arms up to show off my guns.

"Vell Vell, I believe those 'guns' can come in pretty handy...yeah?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out..."

"Yo! Big bro!"

I turned around to find Edwin and Lizzie running towards me and this sexy french model that I was just totally about to hook up with. "Ugh Ed, can't you see that I'm a little busy over here?"

"Sorry, man. I just came to see if you and Casey were coming to dinner with the rest of us?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass for tonight. I'm still kinda full."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "What?! Derek passing on dinner because he' still kinda FULL? Woah, what has California done to you?" Lizzie said in agape.

"K, you guys can leave now, thanks." I said in a dismissive tone.

"Wait Derek, where's Casey? We thought she was supposed to be with you."

"No, she said she was going swimming with 'Maxwell' or whatever the hell his name is."

"You mean that guy Max that we saw at the airport earlier?" Edwin asked.

"Duh."

"Hm, that's weird considering Lizzie and I just saw him on the way here playing frisbee with some blonde bimbo."

Jael let out a scoff and glared at Edwin and Lizzie. "You leetle brats! Just because ve're blonde, does not make us bimbos!" Jael said in disbelief and grabbed her things and took off.

"Um, alright. Bitch." Lizzie said under her breath.

"Yeah, seriously." Edwin added in.

"Hello, you guys! So what you're telling me is that Max is still here? On the beach? With some bimbo?" I asked.

"Yup. Well, if you're not coming to dinner with us, we'll see you tonight." Edwin said, not realizing the fact that Max just stood Casey up.

"Well, I'm probably going to hit the sack after I...um...finish taking care of some business. Peace."

"Alright later, Bro."

Well, so I guess this Mr. Perfect isn't as perfect as Casey thought, huh? I walked over to where Casey and Max were earlier and saw Max hugging a blonde from behind. He then flipped her around so she was facing him, then leaned in to give her a quick kiss. I walked up to him and gave him a shove from behind.

"What the-- Derek, my man!" Max said in surprise.

"Don't 'my man' me. Who the fuck do you think you are?" I said, trying my hardest to contain myself from beating the shit out of him already.

"Hey Riles, I think you should probably go." Max said to the blonde and watched her leave, then turned to me, "Dude, I don't know why the fuck you've still got a grudge against me, but let it go. It was just a little fun during hockey. Alright? And I definitely don't what a repeat of what happened then. So truce? From one captain to another?"

"Fuck all this truce bullshit! Your fagass knew she was my girlfriend at the time and still went and made out with her in front of my fucking eyes during our last fucking game. You're lucky I didn't just break your fucking neck that day!" I yelled as my fists paled because they were balled up so tightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault your little slut of a girlfriend came crawling after me."

Next thing I knew, my arm was swinging 30 mph in the air until my fist hit his jaw. Blood flew from his mouth and he fell to the floor. "You son of a bitch! You better stay the fuck away from Casey. You hear me?"

"Or what? You're gonna go tell Casey on me? You know who I am Derek. You know I can't just have one girl. And plus, it's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. She's your fucking sister!"

That's when it hit me. Casey was really just my sister...err step sister. She was nothing more. And I couldn't have anything more than that. Too bad I was madly in love with her.

I took one last look at Max. "You know what, I'm glad you stood Casey up, or else I wouldn't have gotten the chance to do what I just did." He just stared back speechless.

I walked back to the hotel thinking of the conversation I just had with Max. On my way inside, I passed by the pool and saw Casey laying on the layout chair asleep. I stared at her for a few seconds totally pissed at the fact that my dad had to marry her mom. I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to our room. When I got inside, I gently put her on the bed and covered her with the comforter. Then I layed down on the couch and just knocked out thinking of Casey.


End file.
